Tempest's new journey
by Tempest alicorn of the aura
Summary: Follow Tempest, his Pokémon, and his friends as they travel through Unova. What mysteries shall unfold on their journey as the power of the aura and Pokémon is brought to their fullest. Disclaimer:I DON"T own anything in this story aside from my OC's
1. A new begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

Chapter 1

The sun was just rising into the sky of Nuvema town when a fifteen year old boy was just waking up. The young boy had black hair that covered part of his left eye. His eyes were a shade of light red, similar to that of a latias's body. The trainer and stood and stretched for a few seconds before heading into his bathroom. When he came out,the trainer to his dresser to pick out what he planned to wear for the duration of his journey. When he was finished, the boy was wearing a dark brown overcoat with a light blue shirt underneath. He also had on blue jeans. On his hands, the young boy had a pair of blue gloves with lines that traced over the back of his fingers and met up into a single line that ran the diameter of a opal gemstone that was in the center of each trainer looked around his room and drank in every detail. The bed was in the bottom left corner of the room with a side table on the right side, which held a lamp and a picture of he and his mom when they were first moving into the small two story apartment. Directly in front of the bed was a desk with a innumerable amount of books. The trainer had studied everything there was to know about Pokémon, the legends of every region, and the power of the aura over the years. The dresser was located inside a closet that was next to the desk and had held all of his clothes. The stairs that led down to the kitchen,living room, and his mom's room were connected to the wall right next to his closet. He had packed the night before and as the trainer was grabbing his backpack, he heard his mom call for him from downstairs.

"Tempest, are you awake?" She asked.

Tempest smiled slightly. "I'm up." He said, heading for the stairs. "I can't believe that it's finally time for me to start my journey. I'm going to miss you." The young boy then started eating a breakfast of oatmeal and downed a cup of orange juice.

Tempest's mom smiled slightly. "I know. I'll see you when the Unova league starts, though."

The clock in the middle of the room struck eight and Tempest put the bowl and cup in the sink. "I got to mom. I'll see you later." He said as he kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

It didn't take long for Tempest to reach Professor Juniper's lab. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments, Juniper opened the door and noticed Tempest. She was wearing her traditional white lab coat, shirt, and green skirt. "How are you today, Tempest?" She asked.

The boy smiled. The reason that Juniper knew who he was, was due to the fact that he had been one of her assistants for the past few years, which was the main reason he hadn't started his journey at the normal age of ten. He mainly sorted out the paperwork, but he didn't really mind that much. "I'm doing fine, Juniper. Do you have any starter Pokémon?"

Juniper nodded. "Follow me." She said as she entered her lab. Tempest followed and noticed a table with three poke-balls on it. Juniper took each one and released the Pokémon inside.

Tempest looked to inspect the oshawott, snivy, and tepig that stood before him. The oshawott looked strong, and Tempest thought that it would like him. The tepig seemed to act the same way. The snivy seemed a bit uncaring at what he decided.

"So, what do you think?" Juniper asked.

Tempest crouched down to see eye to eye with one of his future Pokémon. When his eyes glanced at oshawoot, he felt something in his mind and heart. "I think I'll bring oshawott along." He said, to the disappointment of tepig, but the Pokémon respected the trainer's decision. Oshawoot was excited that it would go on a journey, though.

Juniper nodded and returned snivy,tepig and oshawott back to their poke-balls. She then handed Tempest oshawott's poke-ball and a pokedex. "Good luck, Tempest."

Tempest nodded and walked out of the door."I better scan oshawott to fill out that entry, at least." Tempest then released his overexcited Pokémon. The Pokémon sat on the ground as Tempest scanned it.

**Oshawott, the sea otter Pokémon**

**The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.**

**Gender: Female**

**Known moves:**

**Water Gun**

**razor shell**

**ice beam**

**attract**

Tempest smiled as the registration was completed and looked over the moves. "You're pretty strong, but we'll still have to train.

Oshawott did it's version of a salute by holding out it's scalchop outward like a sword.

An idea then entered Tempest's mind and he smiled. "I almost forgot to give you a name. What do you think of Aqua?"

Aqua cried in agreement and Tempest decided to pet her."I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." He said.

A low guttural roar came from the forest, scaring some of the birds. Tempest looked up and noticed Aqua was scared. "It's ok." He said, comforting her. "Let's go see what that was."

Aqua looked at Tempest and she nodded. The two then ran into the forest and towards the source of the disturbance.

**Well, that is one heck of an opening. What do you think waits in the forest for Tempest and Aqua.**


	2. Battle and a legend in Unova

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

Chapter 2

Tempest and Aqua soon reached the source of the noise and they were astounded by what they saw. A group of mushrooms had surrounded what looked like a red and white dragon, which was lying on the ground and barely conscious. Tempest scanned the plants and discovered that they were amoongus. He then scanned the dragon to find out that it was a latias. This only made Tempest's rage increase. "Leave that Pokémon alone!" He yelled.

The amoongus turned to look at him and Aqua. They then brought their two arms together, formed energy balls, and fired.

Tempest and Aqua dodged the attacks and got in a battle stance. "Aqua, use Ice beam to freeze those mushrooms." He said.

Aqua charged a light blue beam of ice and fired at the amoongus, freezing one in place. Aqua growled slightly.

The two remaining amoongus shot two energy balls at Aqua. She was able to dodge one, but the other hit her in the chest. The ipact caused her to go back a few feet.

"Are you ok, Aqua?" He asked.

Aqua nodded and glared at the two mushroom Poké waited for Tempest to give a command.

Tempest smiled and glared at the two amoongus. "Aqua, use ice beam one more time." He said

Aqua obliged and shot the beam of ice at the amoongus, but they were able to dodge. One looked at the other and they both nodded. One of the amoongus shot hearts at Aqua, while the other waited for a opportunity to attack.

Tempest gaseped, but smirked. "Aqua, use water gun on those hearts." He said, and Aqua was able to hit the hearts. Tempest smirked at the amoongus as a idea formed in his mind. "Aqua, use attract on those amoongus, and then use ice beam."

The sea otter Pokémon nodded and fired two sets of hearts at the amoongus. The attack hit and the two grass type Pokémon became infatuated with Aqua. She then fired a beam of ice that hit both of the amoongus,but knocked only one out. The other had it's arm fronzen.

The mushroom Pokémon growled and shot vines that were surrounded in a green aura at Aqua. She didn't have time to dodge as the vines wrapped around her and drained her energy. The amoongus finished the attack by slamming Aqua into the ground.

Tempest growled in frustration. "Aqua, are you ok?"

Aqua got up and nodded. She then glared at the amoongus.

"Aqua, use ice beam to finish this fight."

Aqua smirked and shot the attack. The beam was able to knock the amoongus out, making Aqua cry out in happiness.

Tempest smiled and scratched Aqua behind the ear. "You did great." He said, but was interrupted when the dragon let out a moan. "We better take care of this." Even though Tempest seemed collected, he was panicking on the inside. He didn't know how long the latias had been fighting and from the looks of it, the Pokémon wouldn't last long either. A idea then sprang in Tempest's head and he hoped that his plan would work. He held out both of his hands and a light blue ball came out and the dragon was bathed in light. It's wounds were healing and whatever poison the amoongus had used on her was being eliminated from the blood stream. Aqua only stared in fascination at the sight that was taking the light dimmed, Tempest felt weak and fell to the ground a few feet from the latias.

The latias looked at the trainer and barely managed to lift itself off the ground. She then levitated to Tempest and healed him by giving him a piece of her aura. When she was done, the legendary Pokémon backed away from the body and waited for him to regain consciousness. "Thank you." She thought. She then noticed Aqua sleeping in a ball next to Tempest and smiled. "Maybe healing him was worth it."

After a hour of being asleep, Tempest groaned as his eyes opened to see latias sitting on a log a few feet from him. "Hey. I'm surprised your still here." He said.

Latias giggled slightly. "Well, someone had to make sure your ok." She said. "Besides, it's the least I could do. You were the one that saved me from those amoongus, after all."

Tempest's mouth dropped as he understood every word latias said. "How can I understand you?" He asked.

Latias sighed and looked at Tempest. "Your body was unstable after you healed me with your aura, so I returned the favor. My aura may have caused you to gain some of my abilities."

Tempest nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He said, laughing slightly. "So, how did you end up in Unova? I thought latis were only in Hoean

Latias shrugged. "Actually, there are multiple legendary Pokémon around the world." She said.

Tempest nodded" I can understand that." He said. The young trainer then thought of something. "Hey Latias, do you want come with me on my journey? I won't force you to if you don't want to go."

Latias looked at Tempest and nodded. "I would like that." She said. "Thank You."

Tempest nodded and reached into his backpack. He looked through it for a couple of minuets when he pulled out one of the pokeballs Professor Juniper had given him. He then set it on the ground in front of Latias. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

The dragon nodded and pushed the button in the center of the ball and was absorbed into it. After it shook three times, it dinged, signifying the capture.

Tempest picked up the ball and smiled. He then scanned it.

**Latias**

**The Eon Pokémon**

**Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The POKéMON enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance.**

**Known moves: **

**Psychic**

**Attract**

**dragon claw**

**flame thrower **

"This is a good setup." Tempest thought. "I think I'll call you Selena." The young trainer then looked at Aqua as she woke up."Where did the Latias go?" She asked.

Tempest smiled and held out the pokeball. "She is the newest member of our team." He said. The young trainer then stood up and put Aqua on his shoulder. "We should head back home. It's getting late, and I want to introduce you to our new friend."

It didn't take long for Tempest and Aqua to return to Nuvema town and make it quietly to Tempest's room. He had to explain what had happened in the forest to his mom, but left out Selena and how he healed her. "You be careful out there. There's no telling what can happen." She said.

Tempest nodded and headed up the stairs. He made sure that his mom was asleep before he released Selena. He didn't want anyone to know that he had a legendary Pokémon just yet."Ok. Selena, come on out." Tempest said as he released the Latias.

Selena came out in a flash of light. She then stretched as she looked around the room. She then glanced at Aqua and Tempest. "It feels good to get out of that thing." She said.

Tempest smiled and nodded. "Actually, couldn't you turn yourself into a human?" He asked. "I read that you could alter your appearance, and you would be able to stay out of your poke-ball."

Selena nodded. "That could work." She said. The Latias then closed her eyes and, in a flash of light, she turned into a fifteen year old girl wearing a white and red shirt with a blue triangle in the center of the shirt. She also had light brown hair with two spikes that looked like her wings. Her eyes were the color of amber. "So, how do I look?" She then smiled.

Tempest blushed and smiled nervously. "I think you look amazing." He said. "Anyway, this is Aqua." Tempest then pointed at said Oshawott.

Aqua nodded. "I'm glad to meet you, Selena." She said.

The Latias nodded. "I'm glad to meet you to." She said. The Latias then laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "So, when do we start on our journey."

"We'll have to start in the morning since." Tempest said. "You'll have to go back in the poke-ball, or at least turn invisible until we are out of sight, or until I can release you and have enough time for you to switch into your human form."

Selena tilted her head to the side. "Why can't I stay in my human form when I go downstairs with you?" She asked.

Tempest sighed. "I'm not going to explain to my mom why I have a beautiful fifteen year old girl in my room without her knowing." He said. "That would be a bit awkward."

Selena shrugged. "Ok." She said. "Wait, you think I'm beautiful?"

Tempest realized what he had said and mentally slapped himself. On the outside, he was blushing slightly. "Honestly, yes." He said.

Selena giggled slightly and sighed. "Thanks." She said. "I would have died back there if you hadn't saved me."

Tempest nodded. "I thought it was the right thing to do." He said, laying down next to Selena and falling to sleep.

The Latias glanced at Tempest and smiled. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

Aqua saw the scene and smiled. She then jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball. She then fell asleep next to Tempest.

**That was an interesting chapter. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Pokémon**

**Latias/Selena**

**Oshawott/Aqua**


	3. Ash and Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

Chapter 3

Tempest woke up in the morning to find Selena and Aqua with him in the bed. He smiled and scratched both of them behind the ear. This elicited a moan out of both Pokémon. "It's time to wake up you two." He whispered.

Selena groaned as she woke up. "The sun isn't even fully up yet." She said. "Can't we just sleep a little longer?"

Tempest shrugged. "I guess. I'll take a quick shower, though. You may want to go ahead and get ready." He said. "That goes for you to, Aqua."

The young Oshawott nodded. "I understand." She said.

Tempest smiled and went into the bathroom to shower. Tempest turned on the water and waited a few seconds for it to warm up. He then grabbed a bar of soap from one of the shelves in the tub and started scrubbing. When he was done, he rinsed himself off and repeated the process with his hair, but he used shampoo instead. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack. He started drying off and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he looked around for a new set of clothes. He sighed as he soon found out that there were none. Tempest face palmed and looked out the door. He couldn't see Aqua,who was probably downstairs. Selena,however, was laying on his bed. She was reading one of the books on the legends of the Pokémon world. "Selena, could you close your eyes for a second while I get my clothes?" He asked.

Selena looked at the bathroom door. "Ok." She said as she closed her eyes. "I can't see."

Tempest exited the bathroom and quickly retrieved what he wanted to wear and put the articles of clothing on. "Ok. You can look now."

Selena opened her eyes to see Tempest in a red shirt, which showed his tone body, with blue jeans on. He was also wearing the gloves he had on yesterday. "Aqua is downstairs." She said.

Tempest nodded. "Let's go." He said. Tempest then walked down the steps as an invisible Selena followed him.

His mom was already up and she looked at him. "I hope you aren't going out on your journey on an empty stomach." She said.

Tempest nodded and quickly ate a orange with oatmeal. He then downed a glass of orange juice and headed out the door and onto route 1. He didn't forget to put Aqua in her Pokeball, just to be on the safe side.

Selena appeared next to him in her human form. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"We battle and try to build up our strength for the first gym." Tempest said. "I think I'll stick with you and Aqua for now, but we'll have to get more Pokémon if we want to have any chance at beating the Pokémon league."

Selena nodded. "That seems like the best plan." She said. "So, what Pokémon do you have in mind?"

Tempest shrugged. "I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." He said. Tempest then noticed that a storm was brewing near the docks. "This can't be good. Let's go check this out, Selena."

The young Latias nodded and the two of them ran towards the docks. They saw what looked like a oversized thunderstorm near a passenger boat. They also noticed a boy wearing a blue and white jacket with black pants standing in front of the eye of the storm. A surge of electricity came down and struck the boy and the yellow mouse that was on his shoulder. Tempest noticed several people come out of a nearby building, and one of them was professor Juniper. He figured that the person with the mouse must have been a new trainer from a different region. "He must not have known what that Pokémon was." He thought. "Selena, I think it's time I make an appearance, stay here and be careful." Tempest then stood up and walked to the Pokémon center where the trainer and Juniper were.

Selena sighed as he watched her trainer go to where the people were. She had never seen a Pokémon with that kind of power, so she didn't exactly want to run into it if it returned. She also trusted Tempest to make the right choice.

The glass doors slide open as Tempest entered the building. He noticed the trainer from earlier and shrugged. He then noticed the yellow mouse that he had earlier was on the table and strapped to some medical equipment. "You're lucky to have survived." He said as he sat next to the trainer.

The boy looked at Tempest and frowned. "I know. I have only been in Unova for a few seconds and I wasn't exactly prepared for that." He said. "My name is Ash,by the way. Who are you?"

Juniper looked over and noticed that Ash and Tempest were talking. "Oh Ash, I see you already met Tempest." She said. "So, I'm assuming that you saw that storm."

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah. As for the Pokémon in the storm, I don't recall reading about a Pokémon that powerful. It was obviously a dragon type though."

Ash looked at me with a shocked look."Wait, you saw that Pokémon to?" He asked. "Man, I thought I was just seeing things."

Tempest sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Anyway, what brings you to Unova, Ash?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"That's easy. I'm going to compete in the Unova league. That is, until Pikachu gets better."

"Well, it seems that I found a rival." Tempest looked at the mouse and took out my pokedex. He then received the data on the Pokémon

**Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon**

**Whenever PIKACHU comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.**

Ash laughed slightly at the Pokedex entry. "I understand that." He said.

Tempest glanced at Ash with a curious look. "What do you mean by that?"

Ash sighed. "Well, let's just say that me and Pikachu weren't the best of friends when we started out."

Tempest laughed slightly. "You mean that it basically hit you with lightning." He said.

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I guess you could say that." He said. The young boy then noticed the pair of gloves that Tempest was wearing. "Where did you get those?"

Tempest looked at the gloves. "These were a gift from my dad when I was ten. He travels a lot, so I don't get to see him much." A explosion from outside rocked the building and snapped Tempest out of his thoughtful state. He and the others ran outside to find a hot air balloon with a Pokémon head for the balloon. That wasn't the worst part though. Under the basket was a cage with a red wing jutting out the side. Tempest was the first to notice this and his anger increased. He then ran in the direction of the balloon as the others followed him

Two people and a Pokémon were in the balloon They were both wearing white shirts and pants with black gloves. The Pokémon was basically a cat. They noticed Tempest and laughed. "Run, run as fast as you can, but you'll never catch us and our new Pokémon."

Tempest grabbed a tree branch and shot himself at the balloon to the amazement of the people both in the balloon and on the ground. "Who said I need to run." He yelled. Tempest latched onto the side of the cage and looked into it. He saw Selena on the floor. The young boy tried to break the bars, but they wouldn't budge.

"You won't get through those. They're made of pure steel." The Pokémon said.

Tempest laughed slightly. "Good, I like a challenge." He said. Tempest then had an idea and formed a ball of aura in his free hand. He then rammed the energy into the bars, jostling the cage and the balloon."

"Meowth, get down there and do something." The woman said.

The cat Pokémon nodded and climbed over the side of the basket. "You just have make this to difficult."

The boy smirked. "Yeah, well your the ones trying to steal my Pokémon." He thought. Tempest then aimed a aura sphere at the balloon. "Let the Pokémon go, or this thing is going down."

The meowth wasn't surprised that the kid knew what he was saying. He could talk fluent English after all. "Do that, and you'll get hurt to. Why don't you join us. You can have the Pokémon in the cage."

Tempest lowered his arm and fired the aura sphere at the meowth. "I don't make deals with criminals." He said. The young trainer then rammed a second sphere into the steel bars, breaking through one. Tempest crawled inside and took out Selena's Pokeball. "Return." He whispered as a red beam of energy hit the weakened Latias and drew her back into the ball. Tempest sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "Only one way to get out of here,now." He thought. Tempest aimed a aura sphere where a chain connected the cage and basket, and fired. The connection broke and the cage plummeted to the ground, to the shock of everyone. Tempest grabbed a bar and hoped for the cage hit the ground with a dull thud, but Tempest jumped into a nearby tree branch. "That was close, but I was able to save Selena." The young trainer slowly made it the ground and leaned on the tree. He was waiting for the others to arrive.

Ash and the others found Tempest and they all shared a good laugh. "I still can't believe that you aren't hurt." Ash said. "What you did back there was amazing."

Tempest smiled slightly. "It was nothing. The Pokémon in the cage did manage to get away, though. Who were those goons anyway?"

Ash sighed. "Those were members of Team Rocket." He said. "I guess you already know what they do, now."

"Let me guess, steal Pokémon?" He asked. "Anyway, I have to go. I hope I'll see you around some time." Tempest then started walking away.

Ash sighed and looked at Juniper. "Is Pikachu ok?" He asked.

Juniper nodded. "He should be by now." She said. "Why don't we go check on him." Juniper and the others then started walking away while Tempest headed in his own direction

Speaking of which, the young trainer had set up camp and released both Aqua and Selena, who was feeling quite better from before. "Tempest, I'm sorry I got caught."

Tempest smiled warmly. "I'm not mad at you Selena. I'm mad at those three. How did they even know that you were a Pokémon?"

Selena sighed. "They probably had a way to see my body temperature. My body temperature is lower than humans, so they could have easily seen me." She said. "They then took any energy that I had, so I can't turn back into a human for who knows how long."

Tempest nodded. "You'll probably be back to normal tomorrow. As for the body temperature, we'll have to be more , I'll see you two in the morning"Tempest then laid down on a sleeping bag he had packed and went to bed.

Selena smiled and cuddled next to Tempest on his left side while Aqua managed his right.

(Dream)

Tempest was floating through what seemed like ruins when a column of fire wrapped around him. Tempest felt the heat, but it didn't effect his body. He saw a tall white Pokémon with blue eyes staring down at him from outside the flame. "Who are you?" He asked.

The Pokémon seemed to be amused with his question. "For right now, you may call me Reshiram, Tempest.

Tempest gasped and bowed his head. "So, that was Zekrom that I saw earlier." He said.

Reshiram nodded. "Yes, and things aren't what they seem. Tempest, something is stirring, and you have to put a stop to it. Find the light stone, set me free, and together, I know we can defeat this evil. I will only accept you as my hero, Aura knight, Tempest."

Tempest nodded. "Where is the stone?" He asked.

The Vast White Pokémon smirked. "It will be given to you in time." She said. "Now, wake up." As soon as she said that, the flames grew more violent.

Tempest was forced out of his dream and woke up suddenly. He looked back to see Selena and Aqua were still asleep. "I better not tell them." He thought. The young trainer then went back to sleep.

**Well, that was a bit of foreshadowing. Anyway, I'll be making a few minor changes to make this different than the anime. Also, I may have Ash join Tempest during certain parts of his journey.**


	4. A new friend and Striaton city

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

Chapter 4

Selena woke up to the sun on her face. She looked down at Tempest and smiled. She then nudged him with her nose.

Tempest groaned as he shifted on his side. "Five more minutes, mom. I don't want to get up."

Selena giggled. "I wish it was that simple, but we have to get moving. You want to get your first gym badge, don't you."

Tempest opened his eyes to see his Latias and smiled. "I guess." He said. "Let's go." After waking Aqua, the trio started walking towards Tempest's first gym battle. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a large lake with trees surrounding it. "I think we should take a break. We could all use a little swim. Tempest then threw off most of clothes and dove into the lake. Aqua and Selena soon followed.

"This was a great idea, Tempest." Selena said through telepathy.

Aqua nodded. "I agree. It feels good to go for a nice swim."

Tempest laughed, but took in some water. He started coughing as he swam to the surface. The trainer breached the surface and started coughing up water. He was laughing when Selena and Aqua came up to check on him.

"Are you ok?" They both asked.

Tempest smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." He said. The trainer then noticed something by the temporary camp they had. He swam over and noticed a riolu was sniffing at some of the containers of food. "Hey, are you hungry?" He asked.

The Riolu panicked and backed away. "I didn't take anything. Please, don't hurt me." He begged, obviously afraid. "I haven't had anything to eat in days."

Tempest reached into his bag and pulled out a few oran berries. "Here you go." He said.

The Riolu quickly took the berries and ate them. He sighed as some of the juices flowed down his chin as he swallowed the fruit. "Thank you." He said.

Tempest smiled and pet the Riolu. "I didn't even know there were any Riolu in Unova." He said.

The Riolu sighed."My previous trainer abandoned me. I've been harassed by other Pokemon for days."

Selena exited the lake and had herd what the Riolu said. "If you come with us, then you won't have to worry about that happening ever again."

Riolu smiled and looked at Tempest, his eyes full of hope. "Please, I want to go with you."

Tempest smiled. "I would love to have you on my team." The trainer then set down a pokeball. "Tap the button in the center if you haven't changed your mind."

Riolu smiled and taped the button with his paw. He was then wrapped in a white light and brought into the sphere. After a few seconds, the pokeball dinged, signifying the capture.

Tempest picked up the pokeball and smiled. He then released his new team member and friend. He then added his entry into his Pokedex.

**Riolu, the emanation pokemon**

**It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**

**Known Moves**

**Ice punch **

**Blaze kick**

**Thunder punch **

**Cross chop**

Tempest gasped at the good moveset. "Ike, your trainer was an idiot to get rid of you." He said.

Ike tilted his head. "Why did you call me Ike?" The Riolu asked.

Aqua noticed Ike and smiled. "Tempest usually gives his Pokémon nicknames. It sort of helps identify his own Pokémon in a fight."

Tempest nodded. "Ok. We should get on the road again." He said. "I want to get to Striaton city by tonight." The young trainer then returned Ike and Aqua to their pokeballs. He then walked with Selena the rest of the way.

After about an hour of walking, the pair finally reached Striaton City. Selena decided to shop for clothes, so Tempest had no choice but to be dragged everywhere Selena went. In total, they had probably spent a hundred dollars on clothes. Selena knew that Tempest would probably win the money back for the gym, but she tried not to spend to much. By the end of the day, they checked into a Pokémon center and had already seen their room.

The room itself was quite large. It had a fully stocked kitchen with brand new appliances that was connected to a living room. The living room had a couch with a TV, which could be used to see any battles taking place at the time. Down a hallway, the actual bedroom had a single queen sized bed with a small desk and bookshelf. The bathroom had all the basic necessities, which still pleased Selena and Tempest.

Selena sighed as she laid down on the bed. "Sorry about spending so much money." She said. "I tried not to buy a lot."

Tempest smiled and set down the few bags he had been carrying by the foot of the bed. "It's ok. I'll make up for the loss. Plus, I have a good bit of money saved from my work with Professor Juniper." The trainer then noticed that there was only one bed in the entire room. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch.

Selena smiled and hugged Tempest. "Thank you. I thought you were mad at me." She said. The young Latias then kissed Tempest on the cheek, causing the trainer to blush deeply, before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. She stopped at the doorway to look at Tempest. "By the way, I don't mind if we share the same bed. Just be sure to stay on your side.

The young boy sat on the bed, still blushing as he watched Selena walk away. "Selena," He thought. "I will never let you go, no matter what." Tempest felt something in his chest, which was probably a overflow of euphoria, as he passed out on the bed.

Selena sighed as she bathed. She didn't know what had come over her to even kiss Tempest. "He probably doesn't even have the same feeling as I do. He may even hate me,now." The Pokémon then got out of the shower and dried off. She then walked out to find Tempest on the bed. "It looks like I'll have to ask him about his feelings for me in the morning." Selena then put on a amber colored nightgown that she had bought earlier and fell asleep next to Tempest.

** The gym battle will be in the next chapter. Ash and co. will also be there.**


	5. First gym and budding romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

Chapter 5

Tempest woke up to find Selena asleep next to him. He smiled at her beauty and brushed a strand of hair off of her face.

Selena groaned as she woke up to see Tempest extremely close to her. "Tempest, can I talk to you about something?" She asked. "I need to know something before you challenge the gym."

The young trainer nodded, but was wondering what Selena had to say. "You can tell me anything." He said.

Selena sighed as sat up and looked at the floor. "It's about last night. Do... do you hate me after what I did?" The Latias had to strain her voice in order to get the question out.

Tempest knew what Selena meant and smiled comfortingly. He then cupped her chin in his hands and brought her face to his. "Selena, I will never in my life hate you." He said, as he lowered his hand away from her face.

Tempest's Pokémon smiled as she hugged him, making them both fall on the bed. "Tempest, you have no idea how much it means to me that you said that." She said. "I love you with all of my heart." The Eon Pokémon didn't even care what she said.

"I figured that." Tempest said, smiling. "You know what, I don't care what others think. I love you, too." Tempest then wrapped his arms around Selena's waist as he brought her closer to him.

Selena gasped as she laid on Tempest. She then smiled and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue rolled over her trainers lips, begging for entrance.

Tempest closed his eyes as he allowed Selena's tongue to enter. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Tempest heard Selena moan. The trainer let her win, giving her the right to explore his mouth. After a few minutes, Tempest broke the kiss and looked up at Selena. "You're so beautiful in the morning."

Selena giggled as she laid on Tempest. "What do you think Aqua and Ike will think of our relationship?" She asked. "They'll find out eventually, along with other humans."

Tempest sighed. "I don't know how they'll respond. We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." The young trainer then gently nudged Selena off of him so that he could bathe.

Selena watched as her trainer and boyfriend went to bath. She couldn't get her mind off of the adrenaline and hormones that were running through her body.

After a few minuets, Tempest came out and ushered Selena in so that she could bathe. When the coast was clear, Tempest began changing into the clothes he would wear. He had planned to wear a black shirt with a single white line running the diameter of the center with blue windsuit pants. He also had on silver tinted athletic shoes.

Selena came out and put on a red shirt along with a pair of green shorts. She also had on gold tinted athletic shoes. "So, are we going to fight the gym leader?" She asked.

Tempest nodded as he grabbed Aqua's and Ike's Pokeball. "I'm ready." He said. He and Selena then set off towards the Striaton city gym. When the duo finally arrived, The young trainer looked at the structure and smiled. He then entered the building to see that a battle was already about to take place. Tempest noticed that he and Selena were on a balcony overlooking the smirked and laughed quietly. "It seems like Ash is here." He thought, noticing said raven haired boy as well as a second girl.

The girl that was on Ash's side of the field was wearing a yellow shirt with pink near the end of the sleeves. She was also wearing white pants with pink and yellow shoes. Her hair was in three separate ponytails with the largest one reaching down to her waist. A Axew was in her hair, causing Tempest to laugh slightly.

Ash turned to see Tempest and Selena in the doorway. "Hey, Tempest." He said.

Tempest nodded and smiled. "It seems that Pikachu is better." He said, referencing to the yellow rodent that was on Ash's shoulder.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Also, I have a package from Professor Juniper for you."

The people that Tempest assumed were gym leaders looked at Tempest. "Why don't we have a double battle?" One of them said. "It would be good experience for your Pokémon. It would also be more convenient"

Tempest shrugged. "I don't see why not." He said. The young trainer then jumped off the balcony, to the shock of everyone, except for Selena and landed perfectly on his feet. "So, which of you three will be fighting Ash and I?" The young trainer then took his place on the field next to Ash, while Selena stayed on the balcony.

Two men, one with green hair and the other with red hair, both stepped up to the battle field. "My name is Cilan, and this is my brother, Chili. Now then, let's get this battle started." The two brothers stood on the other side of the field while the man with blue hair acted as the referee.

"The battle of Ash of Pallet Town and Tempest of Nuvema town and Cilan and Chili of the Striaton city gym, will now begin. This is a one on one double battle with each trainer using one Pokémon. There are no substitutions."

Tempest watched as Ash and the gym leaders brought out their Pokémon. Cilan had a pansage while Chili used a Pansear. It seemed that Ash was using a Oshawott. "Well then, let's get this battle started. Aqua, get ready."

The pokeball opened and in a flash of light, Aqua stood before Tempest and the others. "I'm ready to fight for you, Tempest." She said. "I won't disappoint."

Cilan smirked. "While I understand that my brother is using a fire type, it won't be advantageous to fight with all water types."

Tempest smirked. "The type of the Pokémon doesn't decide the battle. You might want to learn that. Aqua, use ice beam on Pansage."

Chili smirked. "That won't help you either. Pansear, use flame burst."

Ash had an idea and smiled. "Oshawott, use water gun to block the flame burst."

"I'm afraid that won't do you any good. Pansage, use bullet seed."

"This is going to be good." Selena thought as she watched the fight. "I hope Tempest wins"

All of the Pokémon fired their respective attacks. The only reason the ice beam had hit was a combination of pure luck and the fact that Aqua took a longer time to charge her attack. By the time the other attacks had collided, which caused a pile of dust to be shot into the air,Aqua had fired. Cilan didn't even see the attack. Pansage wasn't knocked out yet, but it was weakened drastically.

Cilan grew frustrated. It was obvious he hadn't expected this. "I must congratulate you. That was a dish full of spice. Sadly, that will not suffice. Pansage, use solar beam."

Chili had an idea. "Pansear, use flame burst."

The green monkey charged up the attack and fired. It was headed straight for Aqua.

"Dodge it." Tempest yelled. He wouldn't go down that easily.

Aqua barely dodged the attack, but was hit by Pansear's flame burst. She was sent barreling into a rock.

"You ok, Aqua?" Tempest asked, obviously worried.

The Oshawott managed to get up. "I should be fine. At least the solar beam didn't hit."

Ash had an idea. "I hope this works." He thought. The young trainer then looked at his Pokemon. "Oshawott, use razor shell on Pansear."

Ash's Pokemon grabbed his scalchop as a blade of water extended from it. He slam slammed the attack into Pansear, causing quite a bit of damage. The force of the attack also sent the red monkey into a wall, knocking it out.

"Pansage, use bullet seed." Cilan said.

Pansage nodded and fired the attack at Ash's Oshawott.

Tempest smirked. "Aqua, block the attack with your scalchop and then use Ice beam."

Tempest's Pokémon nodded as she got in front of Ash's Oshawott. She blocked the seeds and quickly fired an ice beam, hitting Pansage in the chest. The attack also froze the green monkey, even though it was already knocked out.

The referee raised a flag. "Oshawott and Aqua win, which means that Tempest and Ash win this match."

Ash and his Oshawott cheered. "That was interesting. We should battle again sometime." Ash said, looking at Tempest.

The Unovan trainer nodded and smiled. "I agree. I hope to see you again."

Cilan came up to the two boys with two gym badges. "These are for you two. You both earned them."

Tempest and Ash both accepted the reward. The Striaton city gym badge was basically three crystals surrounded by a gold outline. The crystals themselves were the colors of the three starting types.

"That reminds me. I still have to give you that gift from Professor Juniper." Ash said as he rummaged through his backpack. He then pulled out what looked like a watch and a badge case.

"I knew I forgot to get something back in Nuvema town." Tempest said. "Thanks." He then took the watch and put it put the badge in the case and put that in his backpack in a separate compartment. "I'll see you later, I guess." The young trainer then exited the gym with Selena heading towards the exit to meet him.

"Ash, if you don't mind, I would like to come with you. I want to see other types of Pokémon,and train." Cilan said.

Ash looked at Cilan and nodded. "I don't mind, but what about the gym?"

Chili smirked. "Cress and I can take care of it." He said.

Cress nodded. "You should go, brother. You need some vacation time."

Cilan nodded. "Thank you. Anyway, we should get going."

"Don't forget about me." The girl said. "I have dreams to, you know."

Ash stared at the girl for a few moments. "What do you dream of Iris?"

The young trainer smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's go." With that, the trio of Ash, Cilan, and Iris headed out of the city.

**This was interesting to write.I have plans on what for the next few chapters that I think will blow your mind. Anyway, please read and review. **


	6. Haunted mansion and a legendary

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the paraphernalia. All of that is owned by GameFreak and licensed by Nintendo.

**Chapter 6**

Tempest was walking towards Nacrene city with Selena when he heard a clap of thunder. "We should hurry up. We don't want to be caught in the storm."He said, looking at the young girl next to him.

Selena nodded and they started running. That didn't help, as the clouds unleashed a torrent of rain. "This is insane. We have to find somewhere to wait out the storm."

The young trainer nodded. He then noticed a house ahead of them. "I see a house up ahead. Come on." The duo soon reached the front porch, which was thankfully covered. Tempest then noticed that Selena's shirt was soaked, and that she was shivering. The trainer helped by taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Selena from behind.

Selena looked at Tempest and smiled. "Thanks." She then noticed the age of the house. "I don't think anyone lives here." She said. "The house looks abandoned."

Tempest shrugged and nodded. "That is probably true. The house is to isolated to be near any major town. Should we head inside?"

"It's better than staying out here." Selena said as she stood up and opened the door. "That's strange. It's unlocked."

"Well, that's odd." Tempest said. When the young trainer and his Pokémon entered the building, a cold wind blew and the doors slammed shut.

Selena gasped and tried to open the doors. "They're locked." She said. "Something isn't right here."

Tempest nodded. "Do you think this house may be haunted?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way out of here." Selena started walking over to Tempest, but she triggered a pressure pad, which opened a trapdoor underneath her. The Latias slide down a slope until she came to a stop in what looked like underground cave system.

"Selena, are you ok." Tempest asked, his voice echoing down the tunnel.

"I'm ok." She said. "I'll try to find a way back. Just, stay there" The trapdoor that Selena had fallen through then closed, preventing her or Tempest from contacting each other.

The young trainer sat on the floor, feeling completely helpless. He didn't know what this mansion had in store for the two of them. After a few miutes, Tempest stood on the pressure plate and went down into the caves, following Selena's trail

Selena sighed as she walked through the tunnels. "I have to get out here." She said to herself.

"Why would you want to do that?" A voice behind her asked. "Aside from this being a haunted mansion and all."

The Latias turned around to see a coffin. It then sprouted four arms and the top portion opened up to reveal a sinister face. "What are you?" She asked, clearly afraid.

"I am Cofagrigus," He said. "And you are mine now." The four arms launched themselves at Selena, pinning her to the wall.

Selena yelped in pain as she was forced against the wall. Her arms and legs were pinned Latias would have died there, if a shadow ball hadn't hit the coffin, making it release her. Selena looked at where the shadow ball originated to see a orange Pokémon with lightning bolts on it's sides.

"In the name of Arceus, you will not hurt her." The Pokémon said.

The Cofagrigus looked at the Pokémon and backed off. There was no way he would risk divine wrath.

Selena looked at the new Pokémon and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Who are you?"

The orange Pokémon looked at Selena. "I'm Rotom, a legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh. Arceus sent me here to bring you and your trainer to the Hall of Origins."

Selena nodded. "I guess it's safe to turn back to my original form." She said as she was surrounded by light. She then turned back into a Latias. "We just need to find a way out of here and get back to my trainer."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Tempest said, as he walked towards Selena and Rotom. The trainer then looked at the ghost. "So, your Rotom?The books always said you looked fiercer."

Rotom rolled his eyes. "I did just save your girlfriend, so give me a break." He said.

The trainer was surprised to hear this. "How do you know about our relationship?" He asked.

Rotom laughed. "Please, every bloody legendary is talking about it. That is, ever since Arceus told us about."

Tempest sighed. "I should've known. So, what does he think of it?"

"Considering the circumstances, I would say that he isn't mad at the fact that you and Selena are doing what your doing. In fact, he seemed a bit happy about it."

"So, how are we going to get to the Hall of Origin from Unova?" Selena asked, curiously.

Rotom smiled and his eyes glowed. A portal then opened in front of Selena and Tempest. "This is a portal to the Hall of Origins. I would suggest you enter." He said.

Tempest and Selena looked at each other. The trio then went through the portal and it disappeared.

**Well, that was an interesting turn of events. Anyway, please review. I would love to see what you, the readers, think of this story.**


End file.
